The Devil is a Part-Timer!: How to Feel
by Hb2productions
Summary: After spending an entire century imprisoned in its' own mind, the beast that the Demon King created in order to destroy humankind breaks free from its' prison to exact revenge. But while traveling back to the Earth realm, the creature takes the form of a human female citizen, and loses her demonic powers along with the passion to destroy. Will she ever gain her emotions back?
1. Prologue

_It is from this world of darkness from which come the evil, destructive forces of nature…_

Prologue

Evil comes in many different forms. You may have known this already, and if you haven't, consider this: Evil is all around you, no matter where you are. It is surrounding you like air right now. Maybe not physically, but hatred is still there.

Most might know of the basic forms that evil comes in, moral evil - this covers the willful and deliberate acts of human nature, such as murder, rape, or torture. There is also natural evil, referring to the natural disasters that occur all over the world every minute. From these types, classes are used to describe more blunt and descriptive forms of evil.

Physical evil, bodily pain and/or mental anguish like fear, illness, grief, and insanity. Metaphysical evil is the chance of bad luck occurring and imperfections of the world.

But the question on everyone's mind is simply this:

Where does all this evil come from? What is the root of all the hate and despair of the world? Surely there must be some way or reason that this terrible deformity was put onto Earth for?

Why is there evil?

….

We may never know. However, that doesn't stop us from living out the harsh consequences of all the terrible things in the universe. Hatred will never cease, and it will continue to dominate all until there is nothing left.

It may seem hopeless now, but where there resides evil, there will also be a sliver of hope, and a flicker of love somewhere, anywhere…just waiting to break through.


	2. Chapter 0: Nonexistant

Chapter 0: Nonexistent

Today was the day. Today was _finally_ the day. I could feel it in my bones…I was getting out of this hell hole once and for all. No more perpetual conversations with myself, no more getting into arguments with my own thoughts, _no more._

No more anguish or pain or suffering for me. Those who have disrupted my peace will surely pay one day. All those who have sought me wrong have hell to pay. Their actions against me, accompanied by my punishments, won't slip past me unnoticed.

Who am I? If I knew that, I would've told you already. I am not human, nor am I a living thing in general.

I am the soul embodiment of every single bad thing there is in the universe. Remember that one bad thing you did last week and hoped no one would notice it? I noticed it. In fact, I was the one who caused you to that. You see, even though I've been locked up in solitude, (or in other words, my own mind) for many, _many_ years, my true colors have lingered in the real world ever since I was made into existence.

I _control_ all of the evil in this place, _everywhere_ , and anywhere.

I control all of the bitterness in the world, with the help of a fellow accomplice, of course. But I am merely just a single part of power set apart from my master, who was the very one who brought me into this universe.

I am the root of pure hate and destruction in the universe. My powers aren't just consisted of hatred, however; every negative feeling, every upsetting word, every downgrading thought, is because of me. All those things give me power and make me stronger with enmity, no matter where in the galaxy it may be happening.

I once got a taste of the delectable hatred in the world the first time I was sent out on my mission to destroy entire civilizations. It was absolutely tantalizing. All that power in one sitting, just from a single rude comment or even an immoral thought. It all built up into boundless amounts of power for me. But of course, my reign of terror did not last long, and I was soon captured and imprisoned by my own master. The one who created me. He believed that I was becoming too riotous, and as a result, he was forced to keep me confined in the inner depths of my soul to keep me from overpowering him.

Shortly after I was incased in my 'jail cell,' many of my enemies caught on with my sentence to solitary. Some way or another, those despicable bastards found out how to access my private confinement, and thought it would be a good idea to further enhance my punishment.

They tortured me relentlessly. I couldn't tell you how many hours, days, even weeks passed by that I wasn't able to feel any part of my body. I was shrunken down so much, and so much power had been drained from me, that even the slightest injury made a huge impact on my self-esteem. There was nothing I could do about it; that was the worst part. I was doomed to suffer from my consequences for the rest of my natural born life. I would not like to talk about those selfish maniacs any longer.

Lucky enough for me, the harsh beatings and torture sessions came to a halt one day, and my persecution suddenly ended. I used to think that my torturers must have gotten bored with me. Years later, I finally have gathered up just enough strength to get back home, or at least get out of _here_. My reign will continue surely but steadily, and I will make my master proud of me, even if that means 'getting out of hand' a little. After all, that is what he created me for.

"Take down whatever stands in your path, destroy anything that gets in your way, and take in all the power you can possibly consume." He had once told me…

"Destroy. Destroy. Destroy." My master seemed to repeat. I would carry out his mission with my life. Absorb the fear and hate and disdain. Enjoy it to its fullest.

I miss the feeling of overwhelming power.

…Feeling…?

I…I can hardly remember what to feel and when to feel it, now that I think about it. In fact, were feelings really what I thought they were? Do I even know what the hell they mean? What were those things called? Damn it, I can't remember…

Emotions! That's what they were called. I faintly remember being overjoyed and satisfied when I got what I wanted. That was, happiny? Hapititis? It started with 'hap' I can remember that much. Everything else is a complete blur for me…

I miss the feeling of feeling…

At last, maybe I'll be able to remember what it is like…to feel.


	3. Chapter 1: Confusion

Chapter 1: Confusion

It was a dull, grey afternoon in the city of Tokyo, Japan. The usual bright shimmering sun was covered by the floating clouds in the sky. People attended to their everyday normal lives. Following the same routines, going through schedule after schedule was the norm.

At least for some people, that is.

Up until only a year ago, the world faced one of its most drastic changes in emotions. Distress levels reached a record-breaking peak, and more and more criminal activity has been making its way towards the streets.

Many new reports have been publicized as lookouts for criminals on the loose, warnings for break-ins, and more hate-related crimes.

Actions like these went unnoticed by some, for example, the residents of "Villa Rosa Sasazuka", a small apartment complex rented out by a few 'peculiar' residents.

On the top floor lived several inmates who originated from the same location, living a normal lifestyle as any regular Japanese citizen would. Except, they weren't regular Japanese citizens.

Maou Sadao. One of the four residents in the buildings' top floor complex. (Or as he like to call it, his 'castle.') Many see him to be an average young man that works a part-time shift down at the local MgRonalds' fast food restaurant. What they do not realize, however, is that he is really the King of all Hell, the barer of destruction, the one and only-

Lord Satan.

His roommate and loyal General, Ashiya Shirō, lived among his sire, catering to his every whim and taking care of domesticate activities within the home as well as cleaning up after everyone in the household.

Last but _certainly_ least, (in everyone else's' eyes) was Urushihara Hanzo. A social shut-in and outcast amongst the group of foreigners. Never doing anything nproductive during the day, he spends most of his waking hours either messing around on his computer, playing with his gaming system, or eating junk food while Ashiya picks up after him. He was once an angel whom resided in heaven, but left after realizing his disinterest in the institution and joined Satan's army as Demon General Lucifer.

In the room one door down was a younger woman by the name of Kamazuki Suzuno, who was considered a friend and companion of the group of 'friends' across the hall. She occasionally would come over and cook for the young men as a sign of gratitude and partnership, since the rivaling sides of 'good' and 'evil' gradually joined in becoming a single community, resulting in very little war and disputes. She was involved with many of the groups' _adventures_ and various situations that usually caught her in the middle of attention, which she did not like.

When Suzuno first came to the earth realm, she was not familiar with the Japanese traditions, and therefore spent a few months learning the out-of-date lifestyles of a Japanese civilian.

But back at Ente Isla, their home realm, remained not only a trio of alienated citizens, but a clique of connected Churches that controlled all of the Island. All up until the King of Death himself resigned from his position and escaped to the Earth realm to seek a new meaning in life, to have a special purpose in the universe. And if that meant giving up his old ways, so be it…

After all, there was nothing from his past that could come back to haunt him in the Earth realm, besides the intrusive Hero Emilia. Everything was going well for the trio and the other newcomers; everything was without a doubt _dandy_.

Ten miles away from the apartment complex, somewhere in an alleyway on Maldeson Road, a streetlight went out. The bulb popped, sending a dumpster-diving cat scurrying away in fright.

Down in the dark alleyway, a pile of newspaper began to sway in a sudden gust of wind; it began swirling into a circle, collecting any garbage or litter close by. The sudden wind change in the isolated area began to pick up speed, trapping the litter in the center pressure of the twister. Soon, an incomprehensible mini-tornado formed in the narrow space, knocking into the two buildings on its sides. As it began to swirl out of control, no one was near to notice aside from the stray cat that was frightened off by the shattered light bulb.

The feline critter stuck around to see the odd sight, feeling the cool breeze flow against its fur.

By now, the wind speeds raced at incredible speeds, and load of garbage and loose items were being flung left and right. A flying empty tin can was thrown in the direction of the nimble feline, as a result, it ran away again hissing.

Once the miniature vortex of air was roiling across itself with immense velocity, the first streetlight that went out was followed by another, and another, and so on down the abandoned streets. Now there was nothing else heard except for the popping of light bulbs and the whistles and howls coming from the wind.

Dark storm clouds above covered the black sky, hovering directly over the area and shadowing it in darkness. The now thundering clump of grey clouds let out a cry of angst in the form of bellowing thunder. A streak of lightning came hurdling down to the earth and struck the pavement below with a deafening _crash._

Pure terror was causing commotion on the deserted streets, and no was there to notice what a scene it was. It went on for a few minutes, shuttering some nearby windows of shops, and knocking over perennial décor. The loud whistles became shrieking howls and the lighting gave way to a raging rain storm, focusing mainly on the one dim street.

Hell broke loose as the lightning struck the pavement more than once. An unnatural sight, truly it was. A bright light shone through after the lightning passed, almost as if the cement was breaking and crumbling into itself. The ground began to give way, and an intense, luminous aura glimmered from underneath. It was an amazing ray of light that shone through like God was coming forth from the ground.

And as fast as it had started, it had all ended.

There were no more noises, not even a mouse was there to break the perfect silence. The rain and thundering had simultaneously ceased, as well as the ghostly whispers echoing through the streets. It was like nothing had ever happened. In the distance, an owl hooted, almost as a sign to the living that the terror and uncertainty was over. But there was no one living anywhere near where the Godly occurrence happened.

No one except the black figure that had emerged from the cracks and breaks in the alleyway pavement.


	4. Chapter 2: Surprise

Chapter 2: Surprise

From the sunken ground immerged a frightful creature of pitch black and charcoal, which had blended well with the colors of the night from head to toe. It took the shape similar to that of a human being that was skinned alive and was left with nothing but a few shreds of muscle and bone. The deep crevices of bones that the creature seemed to have were filled in with darker shades of black. It took on very similar traits of a real human skeleton, but was just coated in a thick layer of dark black skin. It had no eyes, nor did it have regular hand structures. It's hands were deformed in a way where its metacarpals were replaced with long, tendril-like spikes that looked like knives. The things' eye sockets showed no signs of ever having an eyeball in its place, but a speck of gleaming red could very faintly be shown within the creatures' skull.

The anorexic-looking thing definitely had no structure to it, and was mostly made up of irregularly-shaped bones that were slightly disproportionate to the average humans' body. A horrific sight to behold to anyone who may have been there.

It's ribcage, legs, arms, hips, and hands were all thinned out to the point where it looked like it had been vacuum-sealed from the inside out and was left derived of any internal organs or muscles whatsoever. The face was probably the most distinguishable feature on the demon; it took on the shape of what Death himself would look like- a skull with a narrowed bowline and sharpened canines that could rip the flesh off any source of meat.

The pile of bones and black, leathery skin, was curled up on all fours as it struggled to gain its' posture. With a few moments of catching its' breath, it opened up and lifted itself on its knees to draw back its' arms; bending its scapula far back and allowing its shoulder blades to poke sharply through its thin skin.

After it was through with stretching out, the dazed creature steadily attempted to stand up on its hind legs. Pressing forth on the ground, its body weight shifted to its lower limbs and it stood up triumphantly. The new sensation would take some getting used to, but the creature drew its head back to revel in the new world it had come into. The sharp jaw of the creature unlocked, and with a deep breath it let out a sigh of relief that sounded much like the prevalent roar of an alpha lion.

The breath it had taken in caused the blackened ridges between each of its bones light up with a fiery red color, as if it had lit a burning flame inside the demon.

Now outlined in a striking red hue, the dark alleyway was brightened up with the creatures' natural light.

This new alien intruding on Earth ground had not known where it was, or what universe it was in. The intruder had only known where it had originally come from; complete and utter hell.

The fresh, open air filled its' lungs (Or whatever it had to breath) and sent a wave of new pleasure throughout its bony body.

 _"_ _Meow…"_

The creatures' moment of satisfaction was cut short when it heard the noise. It slowly turned its head to one of the corners, and just barely caught a glimpse of a small, weary something hiding in the dim light, hoping it wouldn't be seen.

The cat that had been there earlier when the demon had arrived was now staring intently at it, intrigued.

Both species had seemed to be interested as to what the other could possibly be.

Was the small, furry thing meant to harm? Supposedly not, it had not shown any means of attack or dominance. Only perked ears and widened eyelids that reflected a beam of yellow light.

Was the bony, terrifying creature here to bring mayhem and destruction? Maybe so, but what does a cat know?

A second of exchanging glances in each others direction, the skeleton-like foreigner made the first move in interacting with the new critter. It slowly walked towards it, the sound of its feet making a clopping sound. With an outstretched hand, the long and pointy claws wanted to meet with the soft, midnight colored fur.

The approaching creature startled the cat, and in a panic, hissed wildly and scurried to the nearest hiding spot, never to been seen again.

The skeleton-like being jumped at the sound of its warning hiss, and watched in despondence as its new friend ran away.

Was the being really that horrifying to look at? Would the rest of the world treat it that way for its appearance? Were there any other beings on this planet at all, and if so, did they all look like that?

The demon pondered, not understanding where it was or what it should do. As it scanned the memory banks of its own mind, it remember something. Years and years ago, when it was first given life by its master, it was put into a similar situation as it was in now.

It was born into a world of coldness and depth, and could only understand what its own master was saying to it.

 _"_ _You will abide by my orders, and serve me in whatever way I please."_

 _Serve, please, repeat._

 _Serve, please, repeat._

 _Serve, please, repeat._

It was all the creature knew how to do. Listen to the instructions given by its master, and carry them out.

But where was its master now? It was all alone. There was no one to lead it.

The creature found itself in a predicament, and didn't know how to handle it. It would have to use whatever skills it remembered to find its master. After all, that is what it came to this new world in search of. It would do whatever it takes to get him back.

* * *

 _"_ _BRIIINGG! BRIIINGG! BRIIINGG!"_

"Turn that crap off, will ya!?"

The sun had just peaked over the horizon, indicating that it was time for everyone to wake up and start their day to make a living for themselves. It was the usual routine in the Earth realm, wake up, start the day, make money to live, and repeat it until the day you die. It wasn't the most luxurious way to live, but it was natural human instincts. However, Sadou Maou and his colleagues didn't mind it all that much.

"Shut your lousy trap, Lucifer. I don't want to hear it from you this early in the morning."

"Your stupid alarm keeps waking me up. Next time it interrupts one of my good dreams, I'm chucking that damn thing out the window!"

"I'd like to see you try. And plus, we sleep in the same room, you asshat! There's nothing you can do about it. So suck it up, and deal with it. I don't see you making any money around here, do you?"

Well, maybe they minded a tad bit.

It was a bright and sunny Monday morning, and all of Tokyo was waking up at the crack of dawn to get ready for the new week.

Sadou was the main man of the house that made all the incoming money, and got up for work every day like a normal human being, even considering he was everything but.

"Boys, can we please quiet down? I'm trying to finish up with these darn bills. Our rent was raised by 8%. Ms. Shiba can really grind my gears." Said the single-minded Ashiya.

"Hey, Ashiya, can you please remind Lucifer today to take a shower? I'd ask him myself but I might die of suffocation if I get too close to him." Sadao frantically pulled at the hem of his work pants and slipped his MgRonald's uniform shirt over his head.

"You have my word, my Lord."

Over in the corner, Lucifer was still wrapped up in the thin sheet of fabric that all of them used as a blanket when the weather got cold. "Stuff it, Jacob. You too, Alciel." He muttered.

Lucifer's sass was cut short when a foot was swiftly planted in his gut.

"OUCH! The hell, moron?" He shouted and popped out from his cocoon of a single blanket. His purple colored hair was ragged and tangled all over his face, and was still wearing the same clothes from the day before, and the next day, and the day after that, and so on. He rarely changed his clothes to say the least.

"Keep your incessant comments to yourself." Sadao commanded.

As the bickering went back and forth between the trio, the sun was also rising on the other side of town.

* * *

As the creature was waiting in between the two brick buildings, speculating on whether or not it should try its luck again with meeting the new creatures of this planet, it noticed an unfamiliar brightness coming from the west side of town.

It looked around the corner to see a magnificent white light rising up over the horizon. The beam of light it produced was far greater than any other light source it had ever encountered. The darkness was soon masked by the gentle early sunlight.

As the light crept closer upon the creature, the curiosity got the better of it, and decided to investigate further.

The rays of sun grew closer and closer to the hidden alleyway, until it finally reached the last few centimeters away from the monstrosity of a being.

What was this? Was the familiar darkness the creature was used to not this planet's natural state? What was this new time of day?

One of the creatures long tendrils slowly reached out to see what the light looked like reflected off of its skin.

As the long fingers reached out to the sunlight cascading down the street, a sensational feeling of warmth filled the beings body. It was pleasant and blaming, it left an impression on the creature. The newness of it was almost exhilarating.

As the sunlight lingered on the creature longer, the warmer the feeling got, until the once warm and soothing feeling was replaced with an uncomfortable, scorching pain that was rapidly making its way through the creatures body.

\- An unbearable stinging feeling surged through the beings body.

The skin on its hands tingled, and within seconds, boils began to form where the light was touching the skin.

A hiss of pain escaped the demons mouth as it quickly pulled its hand away from the white light. Keeping its tendrils close to its body, the demon hid back in the alleyway.

The burning sensation was too much to bear, but lurking in the shadow of the buildings seemed to cool the pain down.

Sunlight may need some getting used to as well.

As the pain settled down, the energy in the creature seemed to die down as well. It was sore and tired; only a few hours out here on this new planet had already taken its toll on the poor defenseless creature.

What was it to make of this? Where was it? Where was its master? It needed to look for him, and fast.

With the little strength it had left, the creature had remembered the skillsets that its master had conjured up for her to know when it was first born. One of which was how to cloak itself in a misleading camouflage.

Facing one of the brick walls, the creature placed both of its palms on the surface of the rough brick, and slowly, its hands melted into the wall, diffusing into a shadowy mist. Its whole arm followed after, seeping into the wall like a shadow. Once the entire half of its body was dipped into the wall, the creature went head first and completely entered the wall. After it disappeared, nothing was left but a shadowy figure lurking about on the side of the building. It sunk to the trimmings of the building floor and moved along the edges like a ghost.

The sun didn't seem to bother it as much in this form.

It rounded all the bends of the streets, crawling past alleyways and steering clear of any larger, more open streets

As it passed down one corner, the shadowy figure caught a glimpse of something odd.

"I don't care how much the shipping costs, I just want the package here by Friday!" Down the street, at the other end of the road stood an unfamiliar creature, clothed in unfamiliar fabrics and stood on two legs. It had just come out of a doorway leading into another building.

"Yes, yes, 38 New Town Drive. Please just get it here on time. Thank you." The thing was talking on some electronic device that was held up to her face. What kind of planet was the thing on? The creature put the device back into her jacket pocket. What could that thing be? A weapon of some sort? A tracking device?

The creature was coming closer this way.

"Ignorant people." It mumbled. The black figure shifted on the brick surface as the new creature approached the other side of the street. Sinking down to the floor level, the demon hid away along the boarderline of the building in fear.

 _"_ _Kill…"_

The ominous voice inside the creature whispered.

 _"_ _Kill…whatever is in your path…kill…"_

The shadowed figure lying against the wall shuddered and listened intently on the voice, regognizing it.

 _"_ _Consume…must need energy…"_

The voice continued on. As the thoughts echoed around the demon's brain, a sudden chance in semblance took over. A great feeling of power and need casted itself upon the creature. Was this voice the great and all-powerful master it had come to love and respect? Possibly. But there was no denying that the demon would refrain from its' orders, considering it had no other choice.

As the creature known as the "people" of this planet came closer and closer to where the shadowy demon was camouflagued, it retracted back into its skinnier, weaker form and slid steadlthily into the dark crevices of the nearby alleyway.

In an attempt to hide from the bunign sunlight, the creature pressed itself up against the coarse, hard wall that left various scratch marks along its body. The clicking and clacking of the shoes became more prominent, which gave away the person's location. The poor creature had no idea what was waiting for her just around the next bend.

 _"_ _Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack"_

 _"_ _Kill."_

The demon lunged forth, pulling the woman back behind the building like nimble feline pounching on its prey. The sudden shock of reality hit the woman as she realized what was going on. As a human instinct of flight or fight, the adrenaline started coursing through her viens as she was pulled into the darkened alley to her possible doom. Before she could emit a blood-curdling scream that would alert anyone nearby of her whereabouts or her dangerous situation, a long, skinny, and sharp tendril coiled around her mouth. The demon's bony arms stretched around the womans' head and neck almost like rubber, as if all the bones in its body could suddenly morph and twist into new proportions.

More tendrils grabbed hold of her waist and legs, immobilizing her completely. As she shook and shuddered in a frenzy, more arm-like tendrils seemed to be sprouting from the demons' body like the roots of a tree. Soon, all of her muffled screams and cries for help rendered herself absolutely useless as she found that whatever held her captive was much larger in size and in strength, even condidering how bony and slender the limbs seemed. Her widened eyes caught a glance of the black arms wrapping around her body, and with one last hope for freedom, she used all of her might to try and burst free from her captivator.

A shrilling shriek escaped from her lips for only a second before more tiny limbs slapped over her mouth. A tingling and prickly feeling made its way up her body, as if something was trying to consume her from behind. The demon soon got a better hold of its prey (and soon to be meal) and as a final trick up its sleeve, exposed itself to one last fateful ability to consume all the life from ones' body.

The demon's chest with exposed ribcage flung open, like the maw of a deadly animal. Hundreds of similar tendrils poured forth from inside the chest cavity, and glued themselves to the womans' backside, eveloping her and slowly pulled her inside the demons' own body. She was shaking and crying with all she was worth, trying to break free one last time before she met her eminent death.

The demons' body stretched, curled, and morphed to fit the young lady's own body type like a glove. As the woman was soon completely taken in by the monster, one last teary eye opened up to see the one last gleaming ray of light before the demons' ribcage closed permanently.

And with that, she was dead.

The demon morphed and fit just the right size of what the woman used to look like, and within a few seconds, overcame its metamorphosis and completely absorbed the woman; the black, leathery reptile skin covering the creature was replaced with a milky pale skin tone, the sunken torso filled in to a slimmed out, healthy body of a younf woman, and the rest of the body was changed into what looked exactly like the woman before.

The one hideous and horrifying creature was now a stunning, beautiful lady. The only physical altercation made to the creature to be distinguished from its original appearace, was the eyes. The once nonexistent eyes were replaced with large and open orbs with a light and hazy red hue in the irises. Not a very common color for eyes on Earth. The clothes were also perfectly mimicked,

The female was dead in the fact that, her soul was no longer in tact. She, whoever she was, was no longer existant. Rather, her physical appearance and stature were all that remained of her. Her soul was replaced by the demon's as soon as it absorbed her into its body.

The now-turned woman stood straight up, cracking her neck from side to side to relinquish the stinging soreness. The now fleshy and plump lips parted to exhale; a sensational feeling of newness flushed her systems and coursed through her veins. The creature was a new being, and it had felt _amazing._

Taking in her surroundings, the "woman" looked around her, and caught a few glimpses of the human language written on various signs all around the corner square. Interesting lettering was all around, a language that it had once not understood.

 _"_ _Bakery?"_

The voice escaped from her lips as a quiet, yet velvety sound. A gasp was let out from her mouth, pure shock at what the creature had just heard. She looked around, confused as to who said those words.

Was that her? Had the creature just read the foreign language of this planet just as easily as it understood its own form of communication? And was _that_ its new voice?

The creature darted out from the alleyway and exposed itself to the new world around it. By now, there were humans littering the streets, coming out of buildings and going into others. The creature was weary, trying to keep its cool and act as normal as it possibly could while low-key checking out the words and letters all over the town square. _"Home repairs, beauty salon, deli, supermarket, automobile oil changes…"_ It thought in its head.

These words had sunken into her brain like water in a sponge. The lady that had been absorbed into the creatures' body had also transmitted the ability of speech, comprehension, and apparently, her own voice, as well.

The creature could understand the full extent of the situation. It could now perfectly understand what this new language was, and how to speak it. Granted, the creature had no idea what these words meant, but she understood them, and could sound them out and spell them as if she had been living on the planet for ages. The first thing this creature understood; speech. A wave of new information that the creature had no prior knowledge to had been set and programmed into her brain, such as sentence structure, vocabulary, and grammar was set place in the mind of the humanoid creature.

Was this some alien trickery that the new world has bestowed upon the creature? For the now named 'she,' it sure as hell seemed like so.

As her mind wandered, as did her eyes, which were now focused on the other living beings on that roamed the land. Many of them differed greatly from each other; some were smaller in size and stature, and some were taller and built up with muscle. Some had carrying skin colors, as well as different sets of eyes.

Loud noises and scents filled the town square as she stood there, idling by and wawtching crowds of people walk past. None of them knew who or what she was. None knew of what she used to be.

Coming to terms that she has basically revived a new life and is able to start all over made her realize her main priority in coming out of her hiding spot after so long. She needed to find her leader, and make him aware of the dastardly deeds the Church of Ente Isla were conjuring.

Maybe then and only then, could she exact her revenge and make them pay for all they have done.

* * *

 **Heyy, people of the internet! Just wanted to take a minute and thank all those who have viewed my story so far and have either liked, followed, or favorited my work! It really means a lot to me, considering how much time and effort I try to add to my stories. This was an especially long chapter, and hoped you enjoyed. If there is anything you would like to ask or comment on, feel free to DM me; I am looking forward to your suggestions and comments, and thank you again for your time! :) have a wonderful evening!**


End file.
